Coran (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Coran.png|Official stats. Official - Coran casual outfit.png|Coran's casual (and so far, only) outfit. Happy Valentine's Day - cards (twitter 2.7.2017).jpg GBCoran.png|Guidebook pages. |-|Season 1= Coran in Theme Song Scene.jpg|Coran commits mass murder with a single finger. Yep, definitely a serial killer. Coran wakes up.png|Coran wakes up. 97. Coran freaks out after one second awake.png|...and freaks out one moment later. Coran sad.png Coran Noticed the Alarm.jpg 113. Look at your little brain.png|Coran insults human intelligence. 158. Coran pulls mustache.png 162. Hunk shushes Coran.png 169. Coran - are you sure about this.png|Coran has doubts about the new Paladins. 185. Make Coran a sandwich.png|Coran tries to get the mice to make him a sandwhich. It doesn't work. 208. Allura and Coran relieved at having all the lions.png|Relief at having all the Lions. 209. Coran during attack.png 221h. It's not going to be easy 2.png Team Voltron - LD.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 37. Uh Oh Allura's mad.png|Meep! 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png 54. Shiro and Keith are so done with this.png 67. Food fight 1.png 68. Food fight 2.png 69. Food fight 4.png 70. Food fight 5.png 5. No - just no.png|One has to wonder if he's Messin' With Humans. 13 - Coran isn't impressed with Lance's liquor tolerance.png 17. Coran and Shiro discussion.png 35. Worried Coran watching homesick Lance.png|Taking note of Lance's upset. 48. How far do you think we are.png 50. They're really, really far away.png Coran & Lance.jpg 54. I understand.png|Coran understands homesickness all too well... 61. Coran look out.png 71. What happened 2.png|What happened?! 76. We have to get Lance to the infirmary.png|How is Coran not dead, again? Lance was the one wearing armor... 52. Here have more cave bugs.png 55. It is no wonder we can feel Her suffering.png 61. But yes this seems very difficult.png 105. Serious Coran by firelight.png 109. Ride em cowboy.png|Say 'ello to my little friend! 112. I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster.png|Asking politely can work miracles. 132. Facing Rax and the Galra drones.png 141. No Hunk, we have to go 2.png 186. Push the button.png|They were not prepared for Ludicrous Speed. 10. You guys having a clock party 2.png|''"You guys having a clock party?"'' 29a. Wait, we were supposed to think you were a boy 2.png|''"Wait, we were supposed to think you were a'' boy''?"'' 37. Dynotherms connected.png|''"Dynotherms connected."'' Coran and Balmera.jpg|Coran Whereas the Balmera. 103. Coran studying Galra soldiers inside Balmera.png 21. Shields won't sustain much longer.png 30. Coran just lost the game.png|TFW your computer reboots before you can hit 'save'. 31. Coran freaky face.png|Somebody set up us the bomb! 69. Coran listens to Allura's speech.png 74. Yes Allura.png 92. Coran saddened by memories.png|The eyes of a man who's seen far, far too much pain in his lifetime. 93a. The Galra have only been taking.png Coran_and_Allura_(Rebirth).png 95. You...may not live through it.png 12. Coran helping Allura stand.png 28. Chibi Pidge as Coran explains memory tech.png 41. Watching Sendak chill 4.png 47. You're going to come and help me.png 77. Now that's a good one.png|"Want to see my beanie baby collection?" 78. And then I was sent off to boot camp.png|Judging by his expression, Coran’s boot training was somewhere near Camp Crystal Lake. 109. Don't look behind you Coran.png Lance & Coran.png 111. No judgement it happens.png|''"You sure you didn't just trip and fall in? No judgment, it happens."'' Ten bucks says Coran was the first. 116. Coran's patience is yay close to snapping.png|Coran is this close to adding someone's head to his trophy wall. 203. Coran Lance Keith march into Green bay.png 207. That's fun.png Coran, Pidge, Lance, Keith & Hunk.jpg 214. Wait, has anybody seen Shiro.png 239. Team staring at Shiro freaking out.png 246. My father is taking us.png 257. Coran calls to sleepwalking Allura.png 262. Allura please.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 7. Dream on Lance.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png 25. Our long-range sensors are unable to find anything.png 36. Princess I'd rather you stay here.png 38. Fine by Space Dad.png 39. Not by Space Uncle tho.png 200. What - impossible.png 197. I've never seen anything like this.png 1. Coran waiting for Paladins to return.png 6. How is that possible.png 11. Team Voltron looks daunted by Zarkon's complex.png 14. Keith that's cold even for you.png 35. I'm sorry I let her slip away.png 36. It's just, I've already lost so much.png 37. We'll find a way to get her back.png 51. Eyes front - we've got a plan.png 88. What's happening.png 116. Yup definately a serial killer.png 118. I've waited 10000 years for this.png 148. Coran on bridge of Castle with firefight in bg.png 173. Poor Coran's seen a ghost.png 174. Keith, get out of there.png 257a. Keith get out of there 2.png 311. It means we have no control over where we're headed.png |-|Season 2= S2E01.35. Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor.png S2E01.39. It's just - nothingness.png S2E01.40. Find an exit before we run smack into the Void.png S2E01.49. Never mind what happened to Coran.png S2E01.52. Coran round 2 freaked out face.png S2E01.54. Find an exit before we run smack into the Void - Round 2.png S2E01.58. Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor - Round 3.png S2E01.60. No breaking the fourth wall to flirt Coran.png S2E01.65. Coran cheezecake plz.png|When your space uncle brings out the beefcheezecake. S2E01.66. Yup definately cheeze.png|…we need to see Lance introduce Coran to disco. Now plzkthxbye. S2E01.73. It's just - nothingness - Round 3.png S2E01.75. It's just nothingness.png S2E01.77. Don't just stand there we're going to find a way.png S2E01.78. I'll never give in to nothingness.png S2E01.121. Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor - Round 4.png|Coran could probably use a mud mask, too. S2E01.122. Teenage Coran hair flip.png S2E01.125. You don't understand me.png S2E01.132. Teenage Coran duckface.png S2E01.134. Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor - Round 5.png S2E01.135. Whatever that means.png S2E01.137. Kid Coran with four-headed mouse.png S2E01.139. And it'll go kabloey.png S2E01.173. Pidge mocking Coran now.png S2E01.211. Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor round 6.png S2E01.212. Toddler Coran is hungry.png S2E01.214. You're going to break the Castle.png S2E01.215. Toddler Coran pulls Allura's hair.png S2E01.220. Allura is like why is there a baby in my arms.png S2E01.222. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor.png S2E01.269. Coran what are we going to do.png|Just…stare at baby!Coran until it hits you. S2E01.271. You were like a second father to me.png S2E01.273. Allura holding a regrown Coran.png S2E01.277. You got us out with this giant trash pile.png|Coran takes back every word he ever said about 'primitive synapses'. S2E03.4. Sometimes the healing process.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran (Shiro's Escape).png S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.65. Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.163. I suppose it could be a cloaked base.png S2E03.174. Coran counting down to impact.png S2E03.223. It doesn't matter now, what should we do.png S2E03.233. He's drawing in the xanthorium clusters.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E04.4. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange.png S2E04.15. No no it's the blaxums.png S2E04.63. Did you happen to see a mouse come thru here.png S2E04.65. I'll find you Platt.png|Hey now, we never did find out why Coran was looking for Platt, did we? S2E04.67. Is that possible.png S2E04.68. Oh I think you'd know if the Galra were there.png S2E04.70. Grumpy facemask Lance.png S2E04.89. It's a distress signal.png S2E04.94. An Olkari once gave me this.png S2E04.97. Coran raises eyebrow as his Olkari cube repeats.png S2E04.338a. Ah, sounds pretty good.png S2E04.341. OK so fart jokes are universal.png S2E05.31. A lot sooner than we planned.png S2E05.38. You must rest, you've been exerting too much energy.png S2E05.40. Lol Coran goes looney toons.png S2E05.44. I'm fine - sure Coran we believe you.png S2E05.46. Someone please wipe that up.png S2E05.49. Oh no anything but that.png S2E05.52. And I'm not old I'm young.png S2E05.57. Team Voltron is squicked lol.png S2E05.62. Methinks you doth protest too much Coran.png S2E05.77. Coran in the Teludav chamber.png S2E05.85. Coran pushing down anime lump.png S2E05.168. But at least he knows when to admit defeat.png S2E05.175. What can I do.png S2E05.177. Wipe my sweat.png S2E05.186. Okay try it.png S2E05.210. OK I don't know how he found us.png S2E05.229. How's it coming Coran.png S2E05.264. We're missing several scaultrite lens stones.png S2E05.265. They're gone.png S2E05.281. Coran skating around teludav.png S2E05.291. Coran's moment of perspiration.png|Coran has a moment of insp- ahem, perspiration. S2E05.294. What's happening.png S2E05.297. Nobody move while I take it off.png|Nobody move while I take this slime off! S2E05.307. Just one more.png S2E06.15. It's you because whut.png S2E06.26. LOL Pidge gave the Team the BSOD.png S2E06.30. Pidge glares at the camera.png S2E06.76. Coran lost the pod's signal.png S2E06.196. Oh if only there were another who could pilot Red.png S2E06.197. Oh noes Coran has ideaz.png|The moment Coran realizes he's all alone in the Castle... S2E06.199. Coran in his Paladin getup.png|...and goes to raid everyone's wardrobes. S2E06.201. Finally Alfor I will walk in your footsteps.png S2E06.202. There's a joke here somewheres.png S2E06.205. OH YUSSS.png|Is that one of Zarkon’s old capes...? S2E06.209. Uh yeah guys the Red Lion ran away.png S2E06.257. Claws go TING.png S2E07.131. King Alfor built you from that comet.png S2E07.5. Coran has an AHA moment.png S2E07.13. Coran at swap moon with Alfor laughing in bg.png S2E07.16. Laughing at memories of being conned lol.png S2E07.21. Space Uncle has had enough of your flirting Lance.png S2E07.24. No I can't allow Allura to get anywhere near.png S2E07.25. But I'd love something sparkly.png S2E07.26. Shut down by Space Uncle.png S2E07.51. Lance smug at claiming shotgun.png S2E07.56. Space Mall interior 3.png Coran, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk in Disguise.jpg S2E07.58. lol did Coran gel his hair to stand up like that.png S2E07.59. Lance Keith Hunk Coran disguises.png S2E07.61. Let's just get this over with.png S2E07.63. Don't be late - and try to blend in.png S2E07.62. We'll meet here in one varga.png S2E07.159. Coran spots an Unilu but I don't think it's the type he's looking for.png S2E07.166. Quit bribing the clueless Coran.png S2E07.290. Good eye friend.png S2E07.292. Bingo there's what I'm looking for.png S2E07.298. The negotiations over glass begins.png S2E07.301. One Olkari flying cube.png|PLEASE tell me Coran formatted that thing before just handing it over. S2E07.302. You've got a deal.png|Chekov’s gun, gift wrapped in Pandora’s box. Calling it right now. Coran Sees Lance, Pidge, Keith and Hunk.jpg S2E07.303. Get on loser we're going shopping.png|Get on, loser! We’re going shopping. S2E07.305. You know it's a Tues when your getaway vehicle is a cow.png S2E07.313. Don't let me catch you in my jurisdiction again.png S2E07.327. We're headed for the BoM headquarters.png S2E08.27. Open a hailing frequency this ain't star trek bro.png S2E08.143. I wasn't born yester-quintant.png S2E08.227. The Red Lion is attacking.png S2E09.34. As soon as we build a teludav big enough.png S2E09.38a. I'm afraid not 2.png S2E09.43. Lance tells his bro Hunk to calm down now.png S2E09.50. Shiro and Lance watch Pidge pet the mice.png S2E09.53. Uh oh Coran looks up to something.png S2E09.63. And Coran's going out solo.png S2E09.88. Oh no it's that young punk again.png IMG_0140.JPG|Coran, coran, the gorgeous man! S2E09.98. I could go on for days.png S2E09.101. Becoming the building blocks of new solar systems.png|Coran is totally that teacher who, like, tried to be cool, and like, totally failed, and stuff – S2E09.106. Could lead to certain death.png S2E09.116. Coran's weblum demonstrates blind spot.png S2E11.22. Have you heard from the other paladins.png S2E11.29. It wasn't that long ago we found out Altea had been destroyed.png S2E11.32. Crack a squizzle on the Balmera, Princess.png S2E11.293. Coran takes exception to the blow it up comment lol.png|When ‘blow it up’ gets lost in translation. S2E11.299. Yes, he's cray cray.png|Yes, Coran. He’s crazier than you. S2E11.306. We're taking certain risks.png S2E11.312. He's trying to say don't die and leave him alone Allura.png S2E12.5. Allura basks in the applause.png S2E12.45. When Space Uncle goes full tard.png|Never go full r*****, Coran. S2E12.47. The expressions are just priceless mkay.png S2E12.349. Kolivan and Antok watching plan come together.png S2E12.359. Coran, how's Allura.png S2E13.22. We've done it.png S2E13.52. Coran and Allura watch in horror.png S2E13.65. Shocked Coran and Allura watch Voltron drift.png S2E13.67. It must have been the Komar.png S2E13.75. Oh, thank the Ancients.png S2E13.115. Well that didn't work like it was supposed to.png S2E13.175. How badly is the Castle damaged.png S2E13.318. Ah there we go good job guys.png S2E13.319. Coran cheers while Slav goes into scarf mode again.png S2E13.323. WHY DOES LANCE ALWAYS LOOK AT US.png S2E13.326. We need to get out of here.png S2E13.364. Slow Black lion door is slow.png Team Voltron without Shiro.png S2E13.368. He's gone.png |-|Season 3= S3E07.15. What's so special about it.png S3E07.18. Coran digs into his memories and.png S3E07.22. To protect their common interests.png S3E07.53. King Alfor from Altea.png S3E07.62a. You mean wetting yourself 2.png S3E07.65. Gyrgan, Coran, Alfor and wife laugh.png S3E07.100. Zarkon, I'd like you to meet Princess Allura.png |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender